New Face in Echo Creek
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Life has been moving on for Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly. Marco had finally drummed up the courage to ask Jackie Lynn Thomas his longtime crush out, sadly for Star her Oskar and his family moved away and she doesn't feel it in her to tell Marco about her crush on him. However, a new face is arriving in Echo Creek. What does this mean for Star and Marco?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It was just another monday for Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly. They were both on their way to school. Marco was dressed in his usual outfit.

Star was wearing her usual outfit as well, a sea green dress with light purple octopus on the front, magenta and orange striped leggings, purple boots with rhino design, small star bag with a face. It was her usual outfit and she was also wearing her red devil horned, hairband as well.

Marco was smiling as he had finally had the courage to ask Jackie Lynn Thomas, his crush, on a date yesterday. She said yes to him.

He was also more comfortable around her now, which is a great plus.

Star was happy for Marco but she had also been kinda bummed as a few weeks ago her crush Oskar Greason and his family moved away. As they walked, Marco looked at Star who was smiling but still seemed upset. There was another reason for her being bummed. She had a crush on Marco but didn't tell him as she was afraid to, she especially couldn't tell him now due to how things are with him and Jackie.

"Star?" Marco asks concerned.

Star looks at him "What is it?"

Marco says with concern in his tone "How are you feeling? I mean about this whole Oskar having moved away thing and all."

Star sighs "Well honestly Marco.. I'm still kinda down about it.. But I know that things will be ok besides I still have you, Janna and the others with me."

Marco puts an arm around Star and holds her close to comfort her. He says with a smile "I'm glad that you understand that.. I know you will be ok.."

Star brightens up at this and she hugs him in gratitude, he hugs her back. They both continue on their way to school. Marco is still thinking about what his parents mean't earlier when at breakfast they told him that he and Star would have a surprise.

They continue to walk together and were talking to each other on the way. Star asks Marco with a sly expression "So Marco?"

"Yeah?" Marco asked.

"Did you think of where you and Jackie are going to go for your date yet?"

Marco stops walking as he just realized he had no idea what he wanted to do for the date yet. He had been so excited for the date, he had not planned about what they'd do.

He responds "Aww man~... I was so excited for this date that I did not even bother to think about what we could do or where we could go..."

He facepalms himself and looks down. Star pats his shoulder and she smiles at him. Marco looks at her and smiles.

"Do you think Jackie would be mad?"

Star shakes her head "Nah... Jackie doesn't seem like the type to be upset over that."

"Yeah you're right. Thanks Star." Marco smiles a little bit.

Soon they are near the school they catch sight of Janna and Jackie. The two of them were talking to each other but stop when they see Marco and Star. Jackie smiles at Marco and waves at him, Marco waved back at her with a smile. Star waves at Janna who with a cool smile waves back.

Marco has been shown to be more at ease around Jackie lately. He was very happy feeling this way. It was far more preferable to how he used to be around her in the past.

He and Star head over to the two girls.

Jackie asks "So Marco, where do you think we should go for our date?"

"Hmm... Good question..." Marco says pondering it. He was still kinda annoyed at himself for not thinking of it.

Jackie says "Don't sweat it. I'm still trying to think of some ideas myself."

Janna asks Star "Say are you still bummed out that your boyfriend Oskar moved away?"

"Yeah... But you know we were never really official right? We never went on a date date." Star replies.

Janna says "Yeah I know... Well I'm sure you'll feel better Star. After all.. You still have people like me and Marco remember?"

Star nods with a smile "Yeah I know Marco told me something like that too.."

"That's my girl." Janna smiles.

As they were all talking, a boy their age is walking by. He has blue eyes and sandy brown hair, he is wearing a light blue turtleneck sweater and brown shorts with a black belt and silver buckle that is underneath.

He is also wearing black shoes with white socks. He is wearing a brown backpack with black straps, he is also carrying a people he has to give to the principal. As he walks he catches a glance at Star who is happily talking with her friends.

The boy stops a bit as he looks at her. She seems very cute and pretty to him. The boy catches himself with these thoughts as he then shakes his head after looking away. He than makes his way inside the building.

Marco, Star, Jackie and Janna all make their way inside. Jackie and Janna go to see their other friends, they wave at Marco and Star who waved back. The boy who saw Star outside is looking around.

"Darn.. I wish I knew where the principal's office is.." He says to himself in an English accent.

He sees Star and Marco who are walking, he makes his way to them both. The boy recognized Star of course as he had seen her. He pats their backs as he is still looking around.

"Excuse me? Sorry if I was impolite but could either of you help me to find the principal's office?" He says as they turn to face them.

"Sure. It's down that hallway than make a right." Marco says pointing it out to the boy.

Star says to the boy "I don't think I've seen you around this school before, are you new?"

He nods "Yes, my name is Elan Nortchester, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Marco says with a smile "Hey there. My name is Marco Diaz."

"Hi there I'm Star Butterfly." Star says with a friendly smile.

Elan says "It's very nice to have met you both."

He says his goodbyes to them as he makes his way to the principal's office. With that Marco and Star make their way to class and catch up with others on their way. Marco thinks about that boy.

"That guy seems polite." Marco says.

Star nods "Yeah. I wonder if he will be in our class."

Marco shrugs "Could be.. But who knows... Our class seems pretty filled I think.."

Later in class, Marco and Star notice that as everyone is in that there are two empty desks, one is a desk that is near their desks. Marco notices them but thinks nothing of it, he figures those two may be out sick or something else. Ms. Skullnick, the formerly human but thanks to Star now goblin teacher, comes in and sits down at her desk.

"Ok everyone. First things first two of our students have transferred out of this school. As you both might of guessed by the two empty desks." She explains.

" _Hmm... Well that's pretty convenient.. For that Elan guy if he ends up in this class._ " Marco muses to himself.

A bit later, a voice is heard over the PA system "Marco Diaz would you please report to the principal office?"

Marco did just that and Star decided to go with just because, Skullnick, not really seeming to mind if they both went, gave the two hall passes. Janna looked at the two of them as they left.

"Ooo~ Marco's in trouble." Janna said teasingly with a chuckle.

Marco looked annoyed by what Janna had said but tried to ignore her. Jackie was able to catch his eye giving him a supportive smile, Marco smiles back at her as he and Star leave the classroom. They make their way to the office.

As the two were walking in the hallway, Star looks at Marco and says "Why do you think the principal wants to see you?"

"Dunno." Marco replied.

"Maybe you got in trouble for something.."

Marco looks at her and says "In trouble for what?"

In the office, Principal Skeeves was still observing the letter that Elan had given him. Elan was sitting in his seat with a polite smile on his face. The principal says to Elan looking at him "So this Mr. Warlick says that he wishes for you to live with a host family?"

"Yes sir. He is a very busy person and thus is unable to watch over me during my time here." Elan nods.

The Principal says "Ah I see, well Mr. Elan Nortchester you will be living with the Diaz family."

"Diaz sir?" Elan inquired.

"Yes. Have you met them before? Or rather have you met Marco Diaz?" Principal Skeeves asks.

He remembered meeting Marco earlier, he also remember meeting Star too. He figured that it could be an interesting experience that Marco's family could be his host family. Perhaps he may even get to know Star as well. He also was wondering how the host family would be.

He finally answered "Yes sir. I met both him along with someone named Star Butterfly."

"Ah so you have already been acquainted with those two. That's good to hear."

Soon, Marco and Star both come into the office and the secretary buzzed them in. The two of them opened the principal's door and went in.

Marco asked the principal "You wanted to see me sir?"

The principal looks at him and he says "Yes. It's good that you brought Star with you as well as what this involves her too, I just forgot to specify. I'd like you both to say hello to a foreign exchange student from the United Kingdom. Elan Nortchester."

Elan looks to them smiling while in the chair and he waves to them "Hello there, it is very good to see you both again."

Star waves at him cheerfully. Though she was wondering what this had to do with her.

Marco says "Hey there, it's good to see you again."

He was starting to realize that this may be the reason why he was called. Maybe the Principal wanted him to show Elan around. He figured to himself it couldn't possibly be as hard as it was as when it was with Star. Right?

This is the end of chapter 1.

please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: To my readers. I'm sorry about the wait. I suffer writer's block a lot.

Chapter 2.

Marco said to Elan "I'm glad that you were able to find your way to the office."

Elan smiles and nods "Me too, it's good that I can see you both again."

Star says smiling "Same here."

The Principal clears his throat, the three teenagers turn to look at the principal. Marco was waiting to hear what the reason was for being called in. He glanced at Star then at Elan, he was starting to get an idea as to why he was called in. He gave the principal his attention.

"Well Marco, we've had a conversation similar to this before, so I am not going to mince words. I need you to look after Elan here, Star you may help too if you want." Principal Skeeves says.

Star smiled as she looked excited, the thought of having another new student around made her happy. She knows how it is to be a new kid here so she was happy to help. Plus she kinda wanted something to distract her from her crush dilemmas.

"You can count on us sir." Marco says with Star nodding in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear that. You may go. He will be in your classroom. Be sure to introduce him to your class." Skeeves says.

He hands Elan back his letter. Marco and Star then both leave the office with Elan. As they begin to walk down the hall, Star holds Elan's hand out of nowhere and she smiles at him. Elan smiles back at her. Marco also smiles at him too.

Star smiles happily "Elan you are in good hands with me and good ol Marco here."

Marco nods in agreement "Star's right. It may all seem new here now but you'll get the hang of things, no problem."

"Thank you. Both of you and I hope I won't be too much trouble for you."

Star pats his back "Nonsense. It's no trouble at all to help a new friend."

Marco nods in agreement with a smile. Elan looks at Marco and Star as he smiles and nods at them both. He was getting the feeling that he could really like it here.

Elan looks around still smiling. He looks at the lockers, making sure not to lose his two friends. Soon they all make it to the classroom, Elan moves up ahead and he holds the door open.

Star and Marco go inside and they thank him. Elan follows them into the classroom, closing the door behind him. Janna looks at him, she smiles and thinks to herself _"Hey a new kid... Hmm.. He looks pretty cute.."_

He sees Miss Skullnick and is a bit... Surprised to see that she's a troll. He doesn't let it show on his face though. He doesn't want to be impolite.

Skullnick just looks at him. She has a bored expression on her face and says sarcastically "Oh joy. A new student. Why don't you introduce yourself."

Elan nods and he turns to face the class. He is feeling a bit nervous as he sees some uninterested faces, the only ones who don't have bored or uninterested faces are Star, Marco, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson. He hadn't really been to a public school in the past, this did not help matters.

Star smiles as she is looking at Elan. Seeing her smile helps Elan to feel more confidant. He then clears his throat and starts to speak.

"Hello it is very nice to meet you all, my name is Elan Nortchester. I come from the United Kingdom, I am attending to this school thanks in part to my guardian. I am sure that will enjoy myself at this school. I hope that I will get to know each and everyone of you and I hope we can all be friends."

Elan finished saying what he had to say. He looked around the room, no one was really saying anything. Skullnick could not really care less.

"Good job. Now take your seat." Hints of sarcasm were in her tone.

Elan goes to find a seat, he spots Star gesturing for him to come over. Elan comes over to her, a smile on his face. He sits down.

He smiles at Star "Thank you for inviting me."

"No prob. Anything for a friend."

The class goes onwards. Elan is diligently paying attention to what the teacher is saying, he is even writing notes. He doesn't notice Janna looking at him with a smile.

Marco notices Janna looking. He looks between her and Elan, realizing that she is looking at him. Marco sighs, hoping that Janna won't try to do to Elan what she does to him. He figures that he should try and warn Elan about Janna later.

Class goes on, soon it's lunch time as the bell rings. Elan wonders what that means as he sees everyone get up. Marco, Star, Jackie and Janna get up and they look at Elan. Marco wonders why and he goes to him.

"Hey Elan. It's time for lunch. Ya coming?"

Elan said "Ohh.. That's what the bell means. Sorry about that."

"What kinda school did you used to go to?" Marco asks.

"I have been home-schooled my whole life." Elan replies.

Star smiles at this "That's pretty cool. I've been home-schooled before coming here myself actually. We can be... Um... Former home-schooled buddies."

Elan nods "Sounds like a plan Star."

Soon Marco and Star go head out to lunch together with Elan. Janna, Jackie, Ferguson and Alfonzo come with. Elan is kinda quiet as he lets the others talk amongst each other. He feels content and thinks that this is a great first day in a new place for him so far.

Elan looks at Star with a smile on his face. He's only met her today yet she's being so nice and friendly to him. Her happy attitude is adorable as far as he is concerned. He also sees Marco and Jackie talk to each other, Marco and Jackie even holding hands while doing so.

Soon, they approach the doors to the cafeteria. Elan gets up ahead of everyone and he holds the door open for them. Everyone walks through the door thanking Elan. Marco was thinking that Elan was a very pretty gentlemanly guy.

He soon follows after them into the cafeteria. Elan looks around, taking everything in. He stops following the others.

Star notices this as she looks behind, she smiles at him. Elan notices her smiling. He goes over to her.

"Sorry about that. I guess.. Well this is my first time in a public school building as a student.. So I guess I... Just have some thing's to get used to."

"It's all good. Take as much time as you need to get a feel of this place." Star reassures him.

Elan smiles "Thanks I will."

Star holds Elan's hand, she takes him to the lunch line where they others are at and he looks around still, she helps him to get to the others.. Marco waves at them when he sees them comme over.

That's the end of Chapter 2.

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Elan entered the lunch line with Star and the others. He picks up a tray for himself, he notices the line ahead. He is right behind Star who in turn is behind Marco.

He wonders to himself what foods the cafeteria would be serving. Marco finds himself glancing back at Elan, he is wondering if the guy had been homeschooled or something. Elan doesn't notice this.

" _I think he and Star may have the whole once being homeschooled thing in common."_ Marco thinks to himself.

While he never really thought to ask her himself, Marco at least was able to guess that Star was home-schooled in Mewni. This is only an assumption on his part. The only school in Mewni he really knows of is St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses.

He has mixed feelings regarding that school. He admits that he's glad that things have changed there in a good way. Marco believes that everyone, guy, girl and in between should all be able to be free.

Elan is looking around still as they're in line. They move ahead in line a bit, Star looks at Elan. She notices him looking around. She taps his shoulder to get his attention. Elan looks at her.

"Hey do you see anything you like?" She says showing him some choices.

As Elan looks around, Marco is impressed with Star. She is doing a great job at helping Elan to get his bearings. He smiled at one foreign exchange student helping another, Marco gives her a nod of approval with a smile. The girl caught his nod out of the corner of her eye.

Star smiles back at him. Elan takes the items he sees that he likes and puts him on his tray, he and Star and the others move along in the line. The group all pay for their lunches soon then make their way to their tables. Star and Marco head to a big table with the others.

"Elan. If you want you can sit with us." Marco offers.

Elan smiles "That sounds great. Thank you."

He goes to sit down with them. As he sits in between Star and Marco, Elan sets his tray down. He feels used to Star and Marco somewhat, but the others are still pretty new to him. He looks at them, thinking to himself that they seem friendly.

Jackie decides to break the ice "So Elan. You're from the U.K. right?"

Elan nods "Yes I am."

Star looks excited "Ooo~.. That's so awesome! They have a queen and royal family there, right?"

The boy nods in confirmation, smiling at Star's excitement. Star looks excited to hear this. She had heard before that the United Kingdom was one of the places on Earth that had a royal family.

"So Elan. What are they like?" She asks.

Elan shrugs "Nice I guess. Though I have never really met them personally."

Jackie asks him "Hey, how's it like adjusting to this place so far?"

Ferguson bursts out excited "Dude! Do you know Harry Potter?!"

Alfonzo smiles at this "Yeah have you met him?"

Elan answers the questions one at a time "It's pretty ok adjusting here. This is my first full day here. I... Haven't really met Harry Potter..."

He answered the last two questions, trying not to risk sounding rude. He felt saying Harry Potter does not exist, could be rude.

Jackie responds "That's cool."

Ferguson and Alfonzo sound disappointed a bit as they look down "Oh okay~..."

Marco tells Elan "If you need any help, you can come to me and Star whenever."

"I appreciate that, to be honest, all of this is quite a new experience for me." Elan admitted.

He was happy that these people seemed to be nice. Elan remembered how he didn't think he would fit in. Maybe he could like it here.

Janna smiles slyly at him "I think foreign kids are pretty cool."

"Thank you." He replies to her.

Janna looks at Marco, winking at him. The boy in the hoodie just looks away embarrassed. Marco hopes that she won't be a pest to Elan. It was plenty that she was one to Marco, in his opinion.

The new guy at school seemed to be a pretty cool guy in Marco's opinion. After Star, Marco feels like he can handle anything a foreign exchange student brings.

Jackie puts a hand on Marco's shoulder. He gives her a grateful smile as he holds her hand. The boy feels so happy with the fact that he and Jackie are boyfriend and girlfriend now. It's a wonderful feeling to him.

Everyone at the table eats their lunch as they also keep talking. Soon, everyone is finished and a bit later the bell is heard. They and the other students get up, the group makes their way back to class. Elan enjoyed the experience.

Marco and Jackie were talking to each other. Star looked at them, a frown was on her face. She looked down.

Star was hoping no one would notice. Especially not Marco and Jackie. She was happy for them, it's just her crush on Marco. It made her feel jealous.

Elan saw Star frowning and feels bad for her, he says quietly to her "Star? What's the matter?"

Star looks up "Hmm..? Oh it's nothing.."

"Really?" He quietly asks.

She nods "Yeah.."

"Ok. I know we met today, but I will be open to talk if you need it." He says to her.

She is touched by this "Aw, thanks Elan."

They make it back to class together as a group. Elan was glad that things were going well for him. The rest of the day goes by very well. Elan had been wondering why Skullnick was a troll though, Elan thought it best not to ask her.

He figured he'd ask Marco and Star later about it after class. The day just goes by as normally as possible. Soon enough the school day ends with the last bell.

As everyone leaves Elan quietly asks Marco and Star "Why is our teacher a troll?"

Neither Marco or Star felt surprised by this question. Everyone else had gotten used to Skullnick, but Elan was a new student. They didn't quite know what to say.

"Well..." Marco starts with an uneasy smile.

Star says laughing nervously "Heh heh. I'm kinda.. A little, responsible for what happened to her."

She takes out her wand to explain herself, Elan looks at it. He thinks that it looks like a prett nice and neat looking wand. He smiles at it.

"I turned her into a troll by accident." Star says.

Elan looks at her "Whoa. Well accidents happen."

"Hehee. Don't I know it?" Star replies with a chuckle.

"So where did you get the wand from?"

"It's kind of a family heirloom."

Elan smiles, though, he also wonders if he wants to show his wand yet. He's wondering how many people know about Star's wand. They're walking as he is thinking about this.

"Hey Elan, what's up?" Marco asked.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Is there something on your-." Marco began but stopped asspace unicorn rang in his pocket.

He took out his phone and saw it was from his mother. He wondered what she wanted. Marco put his phone to his ear.

"Hi mom, is something wrong?" He asks.

"Oh no dear, your father and I just wanted to know if you met Elan yet." She replies with a smile.

Marco wonders why she asked this and says "Yeah me, Star and the others have."

"That's wonderful. Bring him over when you can, your father and I have something to tell you and Star. About Elan." She says and after saying bye stops the call.

Marco was kinda guessing what the secret was. He says to Star and Elan, who were wondering what he had talked to his mom about. Star asks Marco "So what did your mom want to speak with you about?"

"Oh she just wanted to make sure that we bring Elan home with us." The boy says to her.

Elan smiles "That sounds like fun."

The trio start to leave as school has ended. Howver, unknown to them a smallish cloaked creature with glowing yellow eyes and a shadowy face, is looking at them. After telling Jackie, Janna and the other two they'll see them later, the three go home none the wiser.

That's the end of Chapter 3. I'm sorry for the long wait.

Please R&R.


End file.
